


blue.

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Oh and Also, Robot Sex, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Wire Play, and, he’s called k9 :), just. rk1700 smut, these tags are a mess I’m sorry, yhats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: K9 loves to make his predecessor blush.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 87





	blue.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit but it was sitting in my notes from over a year ago so;;;

Heavy pants can be heard from the recently renovated back room of 115 Michigan Drive; some being needy, breathless words, others being small cries of “K9!” or “Feels so good...!”.

“Hah...” Connor is completely out of breath, trying to talk and only just managing to get the words out. “H-Hank will be back soon... we... we should stop... before he catches us...”

“Oh?” K9 pulls back from behind Connor, his hands leaving the wires near his thirium pump regulator alone. “You wish to stop, Connor? Just when it starts to get fun?”

“Ah...!” Connor lazily turns his head towards his successor, eyes hooded and clouded with what seems to be lust. “No...! No, no, of course not... I’m just worried we’ll be caught... that’s all...”

“That, my dear 800, is what makes this so fun.” K9 replies with a sadistic grin on his lips, slightly revealing his teeth that are sharp enough to pierce through Connor’s wires.

But Connor trusts him. If he wanted to make Connor bleed, he would tell him first... right?

And that’s exactly when K9’s fingers go right back to playing with the wires in Connor’s torso, twisting them and touching them in just the right ways.

Connor’s half sure he could come just from how good this feels, but he knows K9 would never grant him that satisfaction. 

“Oh, fuck!” Connor moans out, his head thrown back and laying on K9’s shoulder. 

K9 thinks for a brief second that, if Androids could breathe, Connor would be almost panting at this point. God, how he’d love to see that.


End file.
